


Wolves, Ghosts, and Monsters

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Danny Phantom, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy wants to get even with Kevin for what he's done so he asked Mike, Jamie,  Jo, Katrina, Danny Phantom and Ickis for help to get even with the Kids. Uploaded with permission from CartoonNetwork90sFan, she owns OC's and everybody else belongs to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the Megaville League HQ, Eddy Sampson was with Ed Hill and Eddward "Double D" Vincent, eating lunch together at a table.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" Double D looked to his shorter friend. "You haven't touched your food."

"Maybe Eddy was attacked by an eight foot, fire-breathing monster." Ed laughed. 

Eddy and Double D stared at him then.

"It's just that I'm so sick of the other kids torturing us and beating us up, especially Kevin." Eddy snarled, his body was on fire with his anger, but it didn't injure him.

"Eddy, you're on fire, now calm down, please?" Double D tried to soothe his friend.

Eddy calmed down and got back to normal. "Thanks, Sockhead."

"I know you want revenge, and truth be told, so do I, but you know we can't use our powers on people, no matter what, especially people we don't like." 

"Damn," Eddy snapped his fingers. "I was hoping to set Kevin or mammoth mouth on fire."

"Maybe we can get people to scare them like in a haunted castle or a house." Ed suggested with a smile.

"My word, Ed, that has to be your most brilliant plan yet." Double D smiled in admiration.

"Yeah Lumpy, that was the smartest thing you've ever said." Eddy agreed.

Ed looked confused again. "What?"

Double D sighed. "Never mind, Ed."

"All right boys, think... Who could we get to scare the losers?" Eddy asked as they worked on it.

"So, that's your plan, huh?" a voice asked.

The three Eds looked around to find the source of the voice and got their guard up in case a uninvited guest came. But, instead, it was Jamie appearing out of the shadows.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Double D asked.

"I just got back from a mission and I thought I'd just get some food, but I heard your voices, so I just stayed in the shadows and listened." Jamie replied as he came closer to them.

"Didn't your parents tell you--" Eddy was about to scold him, but Jamie gave him a cold look once he brought up 'parents'. "Never mind."

"How did you get here so fast?" Double D asked.

"Are you forgetting that I can travel through shadows?" Jamie reminded him.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Double D had to admit with a nod.

"Anyway, I want to help because I wanna get even at that Kevin for keep hitting on my baby sister Mike and he won't escape from me..." Jamie's eyes turned red.

"Okay, let's get other people who can help," Eddy relaxed them. "And then we--" he then saw Jamie was gone. "I hate it when he does that... Who does he think he is, Batman?"

"Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care~" Ed recited.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy glared at him. "Now then, who else can we use?"

"Perhaps Mike and Jo could help us since they know them?" Double D suggested after a think.

"Good idea, Sockhead."

"What about the ghost boy?" Ed suggested, showing another rare time of brilliance.

"You mean Danny Phantom?" Double D asked him.

"Uh-huh."

"Um... I dunno, Ed... He's probably busy with missions in Amity Park." Eddy shrugged.

"No he's not, Eddy," Double D assured that Danny would be there to help friends, then set a smirk to his short-tempered friend. "Wait... Eddy, don't tell me you're scared?"

"Me, scared of him?" Eddy scoffed. "Don't be silly!"

"Whatever you say, Eddy..." Double D shrugged it off. "And I know somebody else who could help."

"Who?"

"Katrina."

"You mean that chick who's not really human?"

"Well, I suppose," Eddy smirked once this was all coming together. "Kevin, get ready for my revenge."

"Our revenge." Double D corrected.

"Whatever Sockhead, don't ruin my moment."

Ed then randomly quacked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, let's find Mike and Katrina first." Eddy suggested to put their plans of revenge into action.

"Knowing Mike, she'll probably be at the gym or hanging out with her other friends, but Katrina, I don't know." Double D thought out loud.

The Eds went to the first place they thought to find Mike Mazinsky, the gym, and good news for them was that Mike is in fact at the gym, working out. But bad news, her shirt was off, showing her built body that made girls drool, especially her fan girls.

"Mike should have put a shirt on, remember there are girls here in the league I... Does she have a six pack?" Double D advised, then noticed something.

Mike stopped and noticed her best guy friends. "Oh, hey guys... What are you doing here?"

"How did you know it was us?" Eddy asked.

"I have selective hearing, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hi Mike!" Ed waved, friendly.

"Sup Ed?" Mike smiled, then looked to the others. "So, what are you guys doing here? What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if... Oh, I dunno..." Eddy gave a shrug, but got straight to the point. "Help us in getting back at the kids?"

"By kids, do you mean Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny?"

"Yep, and your older brother Jamie is helping us."

"Jamie is helping?" Mike asked, then thought for a moment as her eyes turned red. "Hmm..." she then growled as she thought of the one cul-de-sac kid she hated more than the others. "I wanna hurt Kevin... Maybe tear his eyes out, break his arms, and..." her claws popped out and fangs appeared. "Break his legs, then I would--"

"I get it," Eddy stopped her, having been used to the wolf form from her that he just shrugged it off like a new haircut or glasses. "So, you wanna help?"

Mike then turned back to normal. "Sure."

"Hooray!" Ed laughed. Mike was on their side now.

"Now that that's done, Mike..." Double D said calmly before suddenly shouting. "COULD YOU PLEASE PUT A SHIRT ON!?"

"Chill, Double D." Mike said as she put her new white shirt on, she had a new makeover after she decided she liked girls instead of boys, Eddy was a little heartbroken over that, but he and Mike were still friends.

"All we need now is Jo, Katrina, and Danny." Eddy then said. 

"I know where Katrina is, Danny is probably with Jenny and Jo is maybe with Justine." Mike said as she put on her red jacket.

"Let's go, boys." Eddy commanded.

"Ahem..." Mike cleared her throat, slightly narrowing her eyes at him.

"And girl." Eddy then said before leaving.

"It's too bad Anne-Maria can't help us, but it's because she's with Nazz." Mike said to the Eds as she went with them.

"Why?" Double D asked.

"Nazz was flirting with Johnny Bravo." Mike explained. That was a bad idea.

The group found both Jo and Katrina together with Justine and Buttercup. Katrina was an interesting girl and she doesn't know much about being a normal pre-teen girl, due to being isolated from normal kids her age and had grown up in a forest with her family.

"Well, if it isn't Pipsqueak, Sockhead, Monobrow, and Mike." Jo greeted, when she said those names though, it was in a friendly sense and not showing signs of hatred toward any of them, unlike some other people I could mention.

"Hey guys." Justine greeted.

"Sup, guys?" Buttercup also greeted.

"What's up, dudes?" Katrina asked, then looked curious. "Is that how you humans say it?"

"Close enough," Jo glanced to her, then looked to their other friends. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I need you two." Eddy said as he looked to Jo and Katrina in specific.

Justine blinked, then shrugged. "I guess we'll go... See you later."

"I gotta get me some food anyway." Buttercup said before she left, feeling instantly hungry.

"Okay guys," Eddy looked to Jo and Katrina once it was now just them. "You know the cul-de-sac kids?"

"Sadly yes." Jo grunted.

"A little from what Blossom taught me." Katrina added.

"I need you two to help us get back at them," Eddy explained why he came to them in the first place. "So, whatya say?"

"Well, I've scared humans before," Katrina smiled. "I'm in!"

"Jo?" Double D looked to the jockette.

Jo scoffed. "Why should I?"

"There's a thing called blackmail and I hear that ya moan Justine's name every night." Eddy bribed with an evil grin.

Jo's eyes turned red. "You better not say nuthin'."

"Aw come on, Jo, this might be fun!" Katrina encouraged her.

Jo growled. "Fine..." she then set a firm look on Eddy. "But you better not say anythin', Pipsqueak!"

"I won't." Eddy promised.

"Now, we need Danny." Mike said to their group.

Eddy gulped, a little nervous about meeting Danny.

"Casper?" Jo tried to think. "I think he's with Tin Can." She had a nickname for almost everybody, she used to call Mike 'Pigtails', but of course, that's kind of pointless now since Mike wore her hair down these days.

"Don't you mean Danny and Jenny?" Double D asked her.

"Whatever." Jo rolled her eyes.

The group went to Danny's house and went upstairs to where his bedroom was and knocked on the closed door, then the ghost boy, now in his mortal/human form, opened the door.

"Yeah?" Danny asked once he saw them all, wondering what they could possibly want from him.

"We need your help." Double D explained.

"Okay, what?" Danny then asked.

Double D explained the whole thing about the cul-de-sac kids.

"Getting back at them, huh?" Danny chuckled with a smile, feeling determined, he would've loved to do the same thing to Dash. "Okay, I'm in."

Jenny came up behind him, then saw the others and wondered what was happening right now. "What's up, Danny?"

"I'm gonna help them with something," Danny explained. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Jenny nodded and decided to leave the Fenton house and didn't want to stay here without Danny home, it would be weird around his parents and sister.

"Wow Casper," Jo was surprised that Jenny was in Danny's bedroom too and had a chuckle, slapping Danny on the back. "I didn't know ya had it in you."

"What're you--" Danny was confused, then realized what Jo meant and blushed deeply. "NO! We didn't do that, honest!"

"Sure..." Jo chuckled with her eyes, glazed.

"Not to mention a duck." Ed replied.

"Huh?" Everybody except Ed suddenly asked.

"What?" Ed looked to them, confused.

"Um..." Danny blinked.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Mike glanced at him.

"Um..."

"Ed..." Jo glanced to him.

"Why?" Ed asked.

Everybody then looked at him oddly.

"Sooo, where's your brother?" Eddy asked Mike, changing the subject.

"He's meeting us at the haunted house." Mike informed.

"How are we all gonna get there?" Jo asked. "The jet can only take up so much space!"

"You're forgetting that I have shadow powers that can take us there." Mike reminded her.

"Great, now, let's go." Eddy reported.

Then Mike teleported everyone in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody, except for Danny and Mike, screamed as Mike teleported them to the house.

"I will never get used to that," Jo shook a little. "But, at least it's the quickest way to get over here."

"Sorry guys, but it's the only way to get here." Mike replied.

"How come you didn't scream, Danny?" Katrina asked the ghost boy. "I thought we were supposed to scream?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've dealt with shadows before, Mike's shadow powers don't frighten me, besides, I have ghost powers." Danny explained.

"Oh."

Double D groaned.

"What's with you, Nancy boy?" Jo asked.

"Are you okay, Double D?" Mike frowned. "You don't look so good."

"Teleporting makes me nauseous," Double D said as his face turned green suddenly. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen..."

"There you are, guys..." a voice said.

Everyone, minus Double D, turned to see Jamie and a purple monster with rabbit ears, yellow eyes, blue lips and pointed feet. The monster was sitting on Jamie 's shoulder, looking at the group.

"Hey Mr. Mysterious, what the heck is that thing sitting on your shoulder?" Jo asked, gesturing to the rabbit monster.

Jamie gave her a look for the nickname. "This is Ickis," he explained. "He's a student from a monster school."

"Wait a minute..." Mike recognized the monster. "Ickis!"

"Mike!" Ickis recognized her, he jumped from Jamie's shoulder and gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, while I was on a mission with June and Arnold, I had to go to the monster school while they were investigating about Simon the monster hunter." Mike explained.

"So, what're you doing here in the haunted house?" Ickis asked.

"To get even with the kids after the crap they put us through on our show." Eddy informed. 

"Eddy, you're breaking the fourth wall again." Mike reminded him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..."

"What kids?" Ickis asked.

"The cul-de-sac kids." Danny answered.

"Those kids sound familiar..." Ickis scratched his head in thought. "But, I don't know where."

"They are the kids who always get them in trouble," Jo said, pointing to Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Beating them up, not inviting them to parties, blaming them for everything..." she listed.

"I get it now." Ickis made her stop.

"Plus, they think they're so popular, but they're not," Mike slightly rolled her eyes, the kids were nice and friendly to her at first, but once she saw how mean they were and useless, she abandoned them and decided to become friends with the Eds. "Especially Kevin..." 

"I think I know him, isn't he the one who flirts with other girls?" Katrina spoke up.

"Yep." Eddy nodded.

Jamie and Mike growled as their eyes turned red.

"I think he flirted with Tin Can before." Jo smirked to Danny.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Danny snarled as his eyes turned green.

"See Casper, defendin' your girlfriend..."

"Jenny is not my girlfriend!" Danny glared at her. "She's just my friend! That's all!"

"Riiiight..."

Double D came back. "And we're planning to get even with them."

"If your plan is to scare them, then I'm in." Ickis was eager now to be apart of this.

"Really? All right!" Eddy cheered. "Here's the plan..." he then whispered to the group the juicy details.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eddy not to be rude, but it's a good plan and everything, but how are we gonna lure the kids to here?" Double D spoke up. "It will be impossible."

"Oh, that's why me, you, and Ed are gonna lure them to here." Eddy replied.

"We are?"

"Buttered toast!" Ed blurted out.

"I'm coming with you." Jamie volunteered.

"What for?" Eddy looked at him.

"I'm... Coming... With... You..." Jamie sounded aggressive this time. "No questions asked."

Eddy gulped. "Okay, you can come."

"Not to mention a--" Ed was about to say again.

"Lumpy, we don't need another 'not to mention a duck' moment." Eddy glared at him.

"Aww..."

"What about the rest of us?" Mike asked.

"Hide in the house until we get back, okay?" Eddy instructed.

"All right." Mike agreed.

The Eds and Jamie went to find the cul-de-sac kids while the others hid in the house until they come back.

"Found 'em." Jamie noted.

"All right boys, now let's get 'em." Eddy instructed.

"You guys go first, I'll be there soon."

"Umm... Okay." Double D shrugged.

The Eds went to the kids and Eddy crossed his arms, giving them a smug smile. "Hello twerps." he taunted them with the nickname given to him.

"Get lost, Dorky," Kevin growled. "You're not allowed to be hee."

"That's it, Squarehead, you're gonna get it!"

Ed grabbed Eddy suddenly.

"Eddy, calm down, will you?" Double D coaxed.

"What do you neanderthals want?" Jimmy nearly growled.

"Yeah, if ya got somethin' to say, say it or GET LOST!" Sarah threatened.

"There's a haunted house, baby sister!" Ed warned.

"A haunted house," Nazz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right..."

"It's true, that house is filled with werewolves, ghosts, monsters and... Uhh..." Eddy started to explain, then whispered to Double D. "What kind of monster is Katrina?"

"She's a werecat, but her father is a werewolf, so it's a possibility that she's both of them." Double D whispered back, unsure himself.

"Okay," Eddy nodded, then looked back to the kids. "And there's also a werecat."

This made the other kids laugh at them in disbelief.

"Get real," Sarah scoffed. "Werewolves, ghosts, monsters, and werecats... Yeah right... You're tryin' to fool us."

"We weren't born yesterday." Kevin added.

"Oh yeah? If you don't believe us, then I dare you guys to go there," Eddy dared them, nearly scowling at them for being non-believers. "Unless you're chicken." 

Kevin grabbed Eddy. "What did you call us!?"

Ed noticed that a certain someone was behind Jonny and Jimmy. "Hi Jamie!" he called with a laugh.

"JAMIE!?" Jonny and Jimmy gulped.

"Get out of my way now." Jamie demanded.

"You don't tell Jimmy what to do!!!" Sarah hissed at him.

Jamie turned around and gave the little brat the coldest look ever. "Do you wanna make me?" Sarah and almost every cul-de-sac kid are afraid of Jamie, but they didn't want to admit it, if they hurt someone he cares about, then Hell will rise.

"Umm, no, I don't, sorry Jamie." Sarah laughed nervously.

Jamie grunted and then looked at Kevin. "You're too scared to go over there."

"What? No, I'm not!" Kevin defended.

"Then I dare you and your lap dogs to go in there tonight." Jamie demanded.

"Excuse me!?" Nazz spoke up. "What did you call us?"

Jamie turned around and gave her a look. "Shut up, Blondie."

Nazz was about to say something in return to that, but Jimmy covered her mouth. 

"Don't say anything, otherwise, it's gonna be trouble." Jimmy advised.

Nazz nodded to him.

"Fine, we'll be there at 8:00 tonight." Kevin finally said.

"Perfect, I just hope you don't get eaten," Eddy laughed in victory. "Come on, boys, let's get some food."

Double D and Ed followed their short friend, but Jamie stayed behind for a minute.

"By the way..." Jamie grabbed Kevin and his eyes turned red suddenly. "If you ever get near Mike or any of her friends, or you'll regret ever being born!" he dropped Kevin, went to the alley, and disappeared.

"That was freaky, huh Plank?" Jonny was a little shaken up.


End file.
